Joining the Jambastion
by DarkRedPsycho92
Summary: A story of how the Three Mage Sisters took me to their Jambastion Fortress.
1. Chapter 1: Kirby's Newest Dream Friends

It was a quiet Friday morning, and I was barely waking up, I got up from my bed, and looked out the window, the sun was shining bright, not a single cloud in the sky, I then said to myself "Should I go outside? Nah."

I went back into my room, got my Nintendo Switch, booted up Kirby Star Allies, and selected my profile. As soon as I was in the main menu, it said that it got an update, a new side game called "Heroes in Another Dimension" was available, I was going to do another Guest Star run with Adeleine and Ribbon, but I guess that'll wait another time.

I was eager to try out the new side game, see what challenges awaited me there. It then said I needed to collect Friend Hearts to progress further, and you know me, I tend to collect all of them. Most were in plain sight, some hard to reach, and others by puzzles, I made sure I didn't miss not one so I wouldn't backtrack. At the end of each areas, I fought Parallel versions of similar bosses, Whispy Woods, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Kracko.

Each were tougher than their regular counterparts, but I still beat them without any problems. After defeating the parallel bosses, I said to myself "Alright, I collected all 120 Friend Hearts, so the S Rank is in the bag, now for the final battle."

The portal to the showdown appeared, and I was more than ready for the fight, I had the Hammer Ability on Kirby, my teammates were Adeleine and Ribbon, Marx, and Dark Meta Knight. Upon entering the portal, it sent me to a dark arena, the Jamba Heart appeared in the middle, and it started to crack open, when it shattered, it revealed Hyness, but he was looking different, his white robe was now black, and his name was Corrupted Hyness.

The battle started, his attacks were the same as the first time I fought him, only this time they were faster than usual, I quickly avoided his attacks while landing some of mine and the teammates also landed some good hits on Hyness, the A.I. on the allies were surprisingly good, guess they were ready for the fight as well.

When Hyness' life bar reached half, his hood flew off, I already knew the second phase of the fight was about to begin, he summoned up three logs of wood, rather than the Mage Sisters, I said to myself "Ha! He's using logs instead? He's such a loner!" Hyness begins by forming his version of the Friend Circle, the movement was faster than last time, but I still avoided it with ease, even my allies dodged with no worries, Adeleine and Ribbon were using the Canvas Cover to avoid damage, something I'd never thought I'd see from the A.I. doing that.

When Hyness got dizzy from that attack, me and my teammates unloaded strong attacks on him, defeating Hyness a second time. I kind of thought that Hyness would at least put up a fight, but I predicted each of his movements from his first fight.

Then the Mage Sisters showed up seeing if Hyness was okay, and they also looked corrupted like him, Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne's robe were white, and their eyes were all red, I then had a feeling that they were the real final boss instead of Hyness, I was right.

The Mage Sisters now had a personal vendetta against Kirby, and I had to fight the three of them all the same time, I then said to myself "Aw crud! A 3 vs 4 showdown!" The actual final battle began, and each were attacking from opposite sides, giving me limited space to fight back, my teammates were also attacking that gave them invincibility frames, which was being very effective to the corrupted mage sisters, what made it more challenging is that I had to remember their patterns while looking at the others so they wouldn't mess up my concentration.

Half of their life was already taken out, and all three were ticked off that they couldn't even land a hit on me or my allies, they all had their desperation attacks ready, Zan Partizanne shot her thunder beam from the top right corner, Flamberge shot her flame cannon from the middle left, and Francisca shot her soda gun from the bottom right, I mainly focused on Francisca's trajectory, hoping to not get caught on all three attacks.

I did avoided it by predicting the movement of the soda gun, only giving me very little space, Adeleine and Ribbon were using the Canvas Cover again to dodge everything, Dark Meta Knight was behind a mirror to reflect the beams, and Marx was opening up a black hole to suck up the stars that the Mage Sisters left when performing their attacks, which was very smart to avoid damage and attacking them at the same time.

Their life bar was near empty, and I needed to deliver a strong blow to finish them, I charged up the flare hammer, and waited for one of them to get close to me, Flamberge was about to dash towards me with her sword, and I swung the hammer, both of us were about to collide head to head, it felt like it was going in slow motion, and my hammer hit her first.

BAM! The Mage Sisters were defeated, I jumped up from the bed and yelled out "YEAH!!!" That was probably the toughest boss fight I ever had, but it was worth the hard effort. After the fight, Kirby assembled all the Friend Hearts to form one big friend heart, and threw it to the Mage Sisters, their color palettes were back to their original colors, they were purified.

Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne all looked at each other, then at Kirby, then they nodded at the same time, the three of them prayed to purify the arena they were at, the dark, distorted realm was now bright and colorful, and they brought the Warp Star to Kirby to escort him and his friends back to Pop Star.

When Kirby waved at the Mage Sisters and left, a small Friend Heart landed on Hyness, purifying him as well, he regained consciousness, and the mage sisters were surprised to see him okay, still proving that Kirby may be the proclaimed Star Warrior, but he's still willing to forgive those that oppose him.

I did got the perfect S Rank on Heroes in Another Dimension, and to make matters better, I unlocked the Mage Sisters as Dream Friends, I said to myself "OH!!! Kirby now has the Mage Sisters as Dream Friends!" I was excited to try them out on the Guest Star run, three characters for the price of one was a real gift.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fortress in the Sky

After the game file was saved, I turned off the Switch, I was exhausted from the hype and the intense boss fight, so I went outside to get some fresh air, I said to myself "Wow, that was insane! Fighting all three of them at the same time definitely put my skills to the test, but I still prevailed in the end. I'm sure Kirby himself would be proud of me." I looked up to the sky, wondering if Pop Star was somewhere out there in the vast, wide area of Outer Space.

But then, something mysterious was descending from the sky, something huge, and to make matters more shocking, it looked very familiar, it looked like a fortress that had horns, bat like wings, and a big red eyeball, I then yelled out "What in the name of Arceus is that?!" As the fortress continues to slowly descend, I saw a symbol that was also familiar, it looked like a heart with bat wings, as soon as I remember that symbol, the fortress was right in front of me, and all I said was "The Jambastion Fortress…"

I couldn't believe it, a giant floating fortress that's was originally in a video game came into the real world, I was breathless, I then said to myself "This… this can't be real… this has to be a dream… maybe if I slap myself in the face, I won't be seeing this at all." I proceeded to slap my face hard, a loud smack echoed from the distance.

"Ow! Maybe I slapped myself a little too hard…" I shooked my head and then opened my eyes, the Jambastion Fortress was still there. "Nope… this is actually happening…" Minutes later, the main gate of the fortress slowly opened up, I was really worried what was going to show up, I then said to myself "If Pon and Con are showing up, I can take them down with my own fists!"

When the gate fully opened, it wasn't Pon and Con, yet it was three instead of two, and they were wearing robe like uniforms, one had blue hair, one had red hair, and one had yellow hair, then the three floated from the gate to in front of me, I then remember who they were, I gasped in shock to seeing these familiar faces again.

"Bonjam." All three of them said it at the same time, then they prayed and bowed in unison. "We have been watching you from your entertainment device, and we are blessed to see someone doing a perfect run on Heroes in Another Dimension, and for that, we thank you, human." Then it occurred to me, how were they watching me from the Switch? Was mine monitored somehow? I'm just hoping that I might get an answer.

"E-excuse me, ladies…" I stuttered partially, "How did you see me from my Switch? And why do you seek me for?" Then the one with blue hair responded to me. "Our Lord Hyness used his magic to make your device a beacon while you were playing, that's how we pinpointed your location." I turned back to my house, then to the three again, I then said "Well, guess that explains it."

Then the one with yellow hair began to speak. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Three Mage Sisters. I'm sure you know our names, since you have played Star Allies, right?" I nodded my head as I pointed at each of the Mage Sisters. "Yes, I do know your names." I pointed at the one with blue hair. "You're Francisca." She nodded in agreement and said "Yes, that is my name." I then pointed to the one with red hair, "You're Flamberge." She grinned and said "That's right, don't wear it out!" I then pointed to the one with yellow hair, "And you're Zan Partizanne." She smiled and said "I'm glad you know my name, it warms my heart." I smiled back to her kindly.

"So, what's brings you here on Planet Earth? Am I going to get a reward or something since I completed Heroes in Another Dimension with an S Rank?" I asked the Mage Sisters, wondering if I was going to be praised or some sorts. Francisca replied with "Yes, you have earned a trip to our glorious Jambastion Fortress. Only those with the bravest of hearts can collect all 120 Friend Hearts, others only get up to 100."

I then said to them "Wow, people have no idea what they're missing out on." Flamberge then told to me "Yeah, lots of people always tend to do that, and we want those that can really take that test of will and bravery." Zan Partizanne added to the conversation "And you, kind human, have succeeded. And who might you be?"

I replied to them "My name? Ah, the names Alejandro… Alejandro Lira." I introduced myself to the Mage Sisters, they prayed and bowed to me again. "Alejandro Lira…" Said Francisca, "We congratulate you with all our hearts, you have showed a valiant effort in not only completing Heroes in Another Dimension, but also by obtaining the ever perfect S Rank. Come, we have much to show you, and Lord Hyness also wants to thank you himself." The Mage Sisters got a bit closer to me, I then said to them "Uhhh, before you take me to your Fortress, may I lock my house real quick? I don't know how long this will take." Flamberge replied with "Sure, it's best to keep your home safe."

I responded back "Thanks." I quickly ran back to my house, got the keys that were hanging, and locked both doors before heading back outside. "Alright, ladies, I'm ready for my tour of your fortress." The Mage Sisters then carried me up to the main entrance of the fortress, the gate slowly closed up behind me, I know there's no turning back now, then the fortress started to ascend back up to the sky, eventually reaching outer space.

I was hoping that this "Lord Hyness" isn't insane anymore, now that he, along with the Mage Sisters are in good terms with Kirby. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Alejandro, you should be honored to be the first human to set foot on our Jambastion Fortress." Francisca said with a cheerful smile. "We did see how you defeat those Parallel Bosses with no problems, and us! Boy, it must've been epic for you!" Said Flamberge while she was padding my shoulder. Zan Partizanne added to the conversation "You definitely showed us that you have a heart and spirit of a warrior, I'm sure you will have fun with our Guest Star run when we take you back." I responded to Zan Partizanne "Yeah, I'm sure I will, but I guess that'll wait another time, now that I'm getting a first class tour here." I was a little concerned about anyone on Earth worrying about me being missing, but for now, I have to meet this Hyness first.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jambastion Initiation

As soon as the fortress reached Outer Space, it stopped ascending further, we were far from Earth, only seeing it as a little blue marble. Each of the Mage Sisters told me each room and stations the fortress has inside.

"Here, we have the Foyer, It's also the Main Entry to this fortress, it also has many doors to other rooms." Said Francisca. I scratched my chin as I looked around. "Wow, it's so much bigger than it looks in the game." Francisca giggled from my comment, then said "The game does scale it a little bit smaller, but in real life, it's a huge palace."

They took me further into the fortress, I then saw Jammerjabs training with their staffs. "And here we have the Training Grounds." Said Flamberge. "We have the finest, and very experienced minions in this fortress, one of them was befriended by Kirby, and that one has trained the rest of our troops to be elite staff strikers!"

I was awestruck. "Wow! One lone Jammerjab trained all these, and all because of Kirby throwing a Friend Heart to that one? Amazing!" Flamberge nodded and said "Yup! The power of the Friend Heart can be very surprising, it can purify, strengthen, and combine elements to enhance their staffs!"

It was fascinating how friendship can go a long way, even by making allies stronger than before, those Friend Hearts were really OP. As we traveled further into the Jambastion Fortress, we've reached the very top and into a huge room.

"And this is the Inner Sanctum, Here we pray and bow to a new heart of this fortress, the Master Friend Heart." Said Zan Partizanne, up ahead was long hall, a white figure was praying to a big heart that was glowing the colors of the rainbow.

"That must be Lord Hyness over there, right?" I said as I pointed to what assumed to be him. "Yes Alejandro, that is him, we should let him know what you're here now." Zan Partizanne replied to me. We walked closer to the Master Friend Heart, Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne all prayed and bowed at the same time, calling out to him.

"Lord Hyness, the human with the perfect rank has arrived." The three of them said it in unison. Hyness then turned around to see the Mage Sisters as well as me, he wasn't wearing his hood, so his face and big nose was already shown, he floated down a set of stairs, then to in front of us.

"Ah, the chosen one, as the Master Friend Heart foretold of this." Said Hyness. "What joyous of days this brought us, it is an honor to have the one who was willing to collect all 120 Friend Hearts in Heroes in Another Dimension. As a reward, I present to you a Jambastion outfit to call your own." He added as he brought over a robe-like coat and a hat to me. "Gee, thanks, I wasn't expecting a cool looking outfit as a gift." I said to Hyness.

"Go on, try it on, I have it specially designed." Said Hyness. I then started to wear the outfit, first the coat, then the gloves, and lastly the hat. "Well? How do I look?" I asked to Hyness and the Mage Sisters. "Truly marvelous! It was meant for you!" Hyness exclaimed while snorting in an excited way. "Holy Jamblasters, you look great!" Said Francisca as she was getting gitty with excitement. "Sweet, you look like one of us!" Said Flamberge while giving me a thumbs up. "Wow, I'm so speechless right now, you definitely wear it like a natural." Said Zan Partizanne as she was applauding to me.

"Thanks a million guys, I appreciate it very much." I said as I scratched the back of my head from their compliments. Then Hyness added "Now, which weapon do you prefer, human?" I then thought to myself "Hmmm, Francisca has an axe, Flamberge has a sword, and Zan Partizanne has a spear, what other weapon would suit best for me?" I then responded to Hyness "I always prefer my fists, you got something for that?"

Hyness then scratched his nose. "Ah, you like to go hand to hand, eh? Very interesting. I think I have something that'll work for you just right." He then opened up a nearby chest, and searched what he was looking for. "A-ha! Here we go!" He said as he brought out and presented me a pair of gauntlets. "These will surely be perfect for you." I gasped in surprise as I saw those gauntlets. "Whoa! Those look really cool!"

I then took the gauntlets and wore them, they were surprisingly light, even though they looked very metallic. "Sweet, I bet with these I can punch fast and hard." I said as I examined the gauntlets. "They're light as a feather, and hard as gold and diamond combined, you'll have the strength of a thousand titans!"

Hyness said as he was praying and bowing to me, Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne also prayed and bowed to me, they all saw me as if I was a new member of the Jambastion. "You should definitely put your skills to the test with those gauntlets, we'd love to see how well you can handle our Jammerjabs." Said Hyness. I quickly responded with "Wait, what?" Then Flamberge yelled out "To the Training Grounds!" all four of them carried me while making our way back down the fortress, something tells me I'm going to have to do some fighting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Trial

When we reached back to the Training Grounds, they set me in the middle of an arena like area, Francisca, Flamberge, Zan Partizanne and Hyness were at the sidelines eager to see how well I can spar. "This is going to be very interesting, let's see if the human can take on a hundred Jammerjabs!" Said Hyness as he prepares to call his minions. "I hope Alejandro doesn't get hurt." Said Francisca, who was looking a little concerned. "Nonsense, Francisca, he'll be alright, his instincts will kick in soon enough." Said Flamberge as she was patting Francisca's shoulder. "I have heard that humans are fast learners, let's see if that's true." Said Zan Partizanne as she was watching me from the sidelines.

I did felt a bit nervous, I wasn't expecting to be put into a trial to test my skills, but if I did wanted to impress them, I needed to give it my best. I took a deep breath, then told Hyness "Alright, I'm ready." Hyness replied with "Very good. Jammerjabs, have at him!" He then rings a gong, and a hundred Jammerjabs were called out and jumped very high, they were all ready to strike from above.

When they did got close to me, everything felt like it was going in slow motion, I slowly curled up my hands into fists, and a huge burst of energy was flowing through my body, I felt my combative spirit awaken, I then yelled out "BRING IT ON!"

I started throwing punches at the Jammerjabs that were close to attacking me, hitting first before they could even hit me, they all surrounded me, each were ready to strike with their staffs, as I focused on punching a Jammerjab, I quickly turned around to punch another one, even groups of them tried to attack me at the same time, but I quickly retaliated with haymakers and uppercuts. Another burst of energy was building inside me, my gauntlets were giving off a bright glow, I jumped high and returned back down, punching the ground hard, making a huge shockwave, all the Jammerjabs were blown away, flown in multiple directions.

"Whoa! What power!" Exclaimed Hyness, looking very shocked to see me take out his minions. "Oh my gosh, I seriously wasn't expecting that much speed and strength from him!" Said Francisca, who was very surprised from my skills. "He has the heart of a warrior, he must be feeling a burning passion within!" Said Flamberge who was getting excited. "I think I've underestimated him, it's like he was trained by Kirby himself!" Said Zan Partizanne as her hands were slowly shaking from the thrill of my trial.

I then slowly stood up, looked at the gauntlets, which was giving a smoke like aura, then said to myself "Wow… what an adrenaline rush…" Then Hyness yells out "Only one left! This is going to be very exciting!" I looked in front of me to see the remaining Jammerjab, I said to him "You must be the one that Kirby threw the Friend Heart to, right?" The Jammerjab replied with "Yup, that's me. Guess this fight will be worthwhile." He readies his staff, I put my dukes up, a one-on-one fight was about to begin.

We stood silent for a full minute, then we both ran to each other, charging head on, I was throwing countless punches, and the Jammerjab was striking non stop with his staff, our attacks collided with one another, both of us were wanting to land the first blow. Hyness was speechless in seeing the power struggle in front of him, not even moving an inch, Francisca was breathing slowly, excited from the duel.

"Oh my gosh, this is getting intense!" Exclaimed Francisca, as her hands were slightly twitching from the hype. Flamberge's eyes were sparkling with glee, curling her fists very tight. "Whoa, this battle is setting my heart on fire!" Yelled out Flamberge, rooting for me and the Jammerjab. Zan Partizanne was sweating from the action that's unveiling before her eyes. "This could go on all day, until one of them messes up, and delivers a clean shot." Said Zan Partizanne as she was watching without even blinking.

The Jammerjab and I were still colliding our attacks, my punches against his staff, it was really becoming a close call, then it felt like it was going in slow motion again, I saw an opening on the Jammerjab, I threw one more punch, and he lunged his staff one more time, our attacks didn't collide this time, my fist was nearing his face, his staff was nearing mine, only one of our hits will land.

With mere seconds feeling like long minutes… the Jammerjab struck first, right onto my right face cheek, the blow did felt hard, it almost blew me back, but I quickly retaliated, my eyes shined quick, I then used the motion from the staff to perform a Dempsey Roll and transferred my pain from my face to my fist and delivered a devastating uppercut counter to the Jammerjab, as soon as I landed that blow, time went back to normal, and the Jammerjab was sent flying all over the Training Grounds, he was bouncing everywhere like a hyperactive pinball, eventually stopping and landing in front of me.

The Jammerjab was slowly getting back up, looking up to my eyes, I was ready to for round two, but all he said was "Heh… not bad… as a matter of fact… very impressive…" he fell back onto the ground, down for the count. The Mage Sisters and Hyness were standing silent, mind blown on how the fight resulted. I then said to them "Uh… how was that?" I waited for a brief moment for them to respond, then Hyness bursted out with excitement, yelling out "That was phenomenal!!! Truly outstanding! Downright marvelous!" He applauded proudly, and Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne applauded along.

"Wow! That fight was so cool, it gave me goosebumps!" Said Francisca, smiling sweetly. "Dang! That was definitely one for the books!" Said Flamberge as she was clapping her hands quick. "I'd never thought I see someone punch that fast, those gauntlets are definitely something else." Said Zan Partizanne, she had a surprised look on her face, but she was also applauding.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it very much." I replied as I bowed to them respectfully. Hyness got close and said to me "From this day forward, you'll be known as… uh… what's your name?" I replied to him "Alejandro, Alejandro Lira." Hyness then said "Alejandro Lira, from this day forward, you will be the first ever Mage Brother! Welcome to the Jambastion!" Hyness then prayed and bowed to me, the Mage Sisters also prayed and bowed as well. It was a surprising honor, I was a member of the Jambastion, I'm sure I'll fit in just perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: A Chat with the Mage Sisters

After the trial, the Mage Sisters, Hyness, and I were all at the Foyer, he was greatly impressed by my performance. "You have shown a very valiant effort in the trial, I am pleased that you have succeeded with true bravery and determination. May the Master Friend Heart shine on you." Hyness said as he prayed and bowed to me, I prayed and bowed back to him. "The honor is all mine, Hyness."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be heading back to the Inner Sanctum and see if the Master Friend Heart predicts another event. Feel free to explore this fortress, I'm sure your curious to see what this place has in store." Said Hyness as he waved to me before making his way back to the top of the fortress.

When Hyness left, I turned back to the Mage Sisters, then asked them "Can you believe it, I'm officially a member!" Francisca smiled kindly and said "Your trial was very action packed, it sent chills on my back." Flamberge gave a thumbs up to me and said "You definitely turned up the heat to overdrive, that was awesome!" Zan Partizanne bowed gently to me and said "For a moment on that power struggle against that Jammerjab, I almost thought that he could've one-shot you, but you quickly countered with that powerful strike. That left me breathless, you have become an inspiration to our troops."

I replied to them "Thanks ladies, I'm glad to be a motivational member." I also added "So, where do you three usually hang out here?" the Mage Sisters looked at each other, then back to me, Francisca then said "We can show you where we usually reside in this fortress, we can take turns showing you each places." I responded with a smile saying "Sure, that's sounds like a great idea." Francisca nodded and said "Follow me, Alejandro." I nodded as I followed Francisca.

We went to a cave like area of the fortress, there were even candles that had blue fire on them. "This is where I'm usually residing, the Longview Corridor." Said Francisca, I looked around to see the pillars and surroundings. "Really neat place you have here." I said to her while whistling, a faint echo was heard within the corridor. Francisca also added "Neat indeed. Um… Alejandro… there's something… I… want to tell you…" I looked at her, she sounded kind of nervous. "What is it Francisca? You can tell me." I said as I got closer to her. She then quickly embraced me. "Will you be my friend please? I haven't had a friend for so long, aside from Flamberge and Zan Partizanne… it's okay if you don't have to…" Getting a hug from Francisca caught me by surprise. I gently hugged her back and replied with "…Of course I'll be more than happy to be your friend, Francisca, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Francisca smiled sweetly with rosy cheeks. "Awww, thank you so much! It brings joy to my heart to have a kind spirited person as you!" She happily nuzzles my shoulder. I said to her "You're welcome Francisca, I promise to be the nicest friend you'll ever have." I embraced her more kindly as I closed my eyes. Francisca felt so happy and excited, she kissed me on my cheek, I quickly opened my eyes and looked straight at her eyes with a surprised look, she got so embarrassed, her entire face was glowing bright pink. "I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to do that, please forgive me!" Francisca said as she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

I kindly said to Francisca "It's okay, I do forgive you, as a matter of fact, I appreciate the kiss. There's no need to be hard on yourself, I actually liked it." Francisca slowly uncovers her face, still blushing. "Y-you really mean it?" She asked in a slight nervous tone. I answered to her "Absolutely, I would never lie to you." Francisca smiled brightly and hugged me again. "Thank you again, you're such a gentle hearted friend." I hugged her back happily. "You're welcome Francisca."

Seeing her this happy did warmed my heart, I then kissed Francisca on her cheek, she gasped in surprise as she looked straight into my eyes, she clenched her chest as her face was blushing a bright pink. I then said to Francisca "You did kissed me, so why not return the favor?" Her surprised look slowly turned into excitement, she then squealed in happiness. "Eeeeee! I'd never thought you'd be this nice to me! You're so sweet, Alejandro!" I responded to her compliment "Thanks Francisca, you're a kindhearted woman as well."

Francisca smiled sweetly with rosy cheeks, which did looked adorable, I then asked her "We should head back, we don't want Flamberge and Zan Partizanne getting worried." Francisca nodded and replied with "Yes, we should. Follow me." I nodded back to her as we backtracked from the Longview Corridor, making our way back to the Foyer.

Flamberge and Zan Partizanne were waiting for us there, Francisca got back in the same spot she was at. I then said "Alright Flamberge, you're up." She nodded and said "My turn now! I'll show you where I'm usually at! This way!" I followed Flamberge to the right hallway. As soon as Flamberge and I left, Zan Partizanne asked Francisca "So Francisca, how'd did he enjoyed the Longview Corridor?" Francisca giggled and responded with "He really liked the scenery there." Zan Partizanne looked a bit confused on how Francisca responded to her. "Did something happen with you and him?" Francisca giggled more and said "Well, let's just say that we quickly became very nice friends." Francisca's cheeks were glowing pink when she said that. Zan Partizanne had a surprise look on her face, then responded with "Oh…" she started to blush along with Francisca. "How is he? Is he very kind?" Said Zan Partizanne, Francisca got gitty with excitement, and replied with "He's such an angel, he's an absolute gift! You should definitely be friends with him too." Zan Partizanne smiled at Francisca, then said "You know… I should. And he can help me out on something for me."

As Flamberge and I were walking through a hallway, we reached a huge balcony that had an amazing view of Outer Space. "This is the Western Outer Wall. I normally reside in the Inner Sanctum, but since the Master Friend Heart sits at the core of this Fortress, my outpost has been moved here. Its actually not bad, I now have a room with a view." Said Flamberge.

I gazed at the view from the balcony, it was very breathtaking. "Whoa, what a view! It's best if I keep a distance, don't want to fall off by accident." I said as I step back a few feet away from the railing. Flamberge was right next to me, she placed her right arm on my shoulder and said "When you were doing that trial, how did it felt when those bursts of energy flowed through you? Seeing you doing some serious butt kicking definitely set my heart on fire, in a good way." I looked over to Flamberge and replied to her "Well, it felt like something powerful just awakened within me, it was nothing that I've ever felt before. Those bursts of energy was guiding me to direct each punches, and moving my fists at high speeds, it was phenomenal."

Flamberge smiled kindly from what I said, then said "Wow, that must've definitely been something else for you." She then got in front of me and placed her other arm on my shoulder, then added "You want to be my friend? I know I have Francisca and Zan Partizanne, but you are definitely one of a kind." I gently place my arms on her shoulders and responded with "Of course I will, I'd love to be your friend, Flamberge." Flamberge smiled brightly and said "Thanks a million! You're a very nice person!"

She then hugged me happily, her embrace felt warm, I then hugged her back and said "I know Francisca looks up to you, she sees you as a big sister-like kind, you'll always be there to protect her, I would definitely do the same too, not only as a brother figure, but also as a friend." Flamberge looked straight into my eyes and said "Awww, you befriended Francisca too? That's so sweet of you! And yes, I do care for Francisca, that's why I'm always by her side to keep her safe, I know you will too."

Flamberge hugs me again, happily nuzzling my shoulder, I kindly embraced her again, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Flamberge quickly looked at me again with a surprised look on her face, I did got a bit worried that she might get upset, I told to her "M-my mistake, Flamberge… I got carried away…" She then placed her hand to her cheek where I kissed her at, then said "Oh, so that is a kiss. I've heard of it, but never experienced it, this is definitely a first for me." I wasn't expecting her to react like that, I then said to her "Hope it was to your liking, Flamberge."

Flamberge got very excited about it, then said "I definitely liked it! I felt your energy from your lips, that really got my heart racing!" She happily embraced me, then kissed both sides of my face cheeks, her lips also felt warm, almost sounded like a sizzle when her lips retracted from my cheeks, I then said to Flamberge "Wow, even your kisses are hot to the touch… no pun intended." Flamberge giggled from what I said, then replied with "I can see why Francisca befriended you, you really are kindhearted!" I responded to Flamberge by saying "I love being nice, I also didn't want you to burst into flames from that kiss… Okay, that pun was kind of intended."

Flamberge cackled when I said that, then she said to me "Oh my gosh, not only you're so nice, but you're also funny! You're definitely worth befriending!" She happily hugs me again, I'd never thought I'd see Flamberge this joyful. I gently embrace her again, she then says to me "You should definitely teach me how to get those bursts of energy, we could make an amazing team!" I responded to her by saying "I'll be more than happy to help you learn, Flamberge. Anything to see you smile." Flamberge hugs me more warmly. "Awww, you really do have a heart of gold, you're so sweet. We should head back, I'm sure Zan Partizanne is eager to show you the Heavenly Hall." Said Flamberge.

"Yeah, we should. I'll follow you, Flamberge." I replied to her. Flamberge and I made our way back to the Foyer, where Francisca and Zan Partizanne were waiting patiently for us, Flamberge went back in place where she originally was, aside the other two. "Last, but not least, Zan Partizanne." I said as I turned to look over to her. "Of course, come this way, Alejandro." Said Zan Partizanne. I nodded as I followed her, as soon as we left, Flamberge looked over to Francisca and said "Oh my gosh, Francisca, you won't believe what happened when we were at the Western Outer Wall!"

Francisca giggled while responding to Flamberge. "What did occurred over there? Something exciting?" Flamberge smiled brightly and said "Definitely! He gave me a kiss on my cheek!" Francisca squealed with excitement when Flamberge said that. "Eeeeee! He likes you!" Flamberge got gitty with excitement and replied with "I like him too, he's such a very nice friend! I can just imagine Zan Partizanne being excited about having him as a friend as well!" Francisca added with "I can see that happening too, she's going to enjoy talking with him!"

As Zan Partizanne and I walked to her outpost, it felt like I was climbing way higher than usual, until we eventually reached a room that has a throne and a heart like core above it. "This is the Heavenly Hall, it's the Throne Room and the Main Control Room of this fortess." Said Zan Partizanne. "This is were I reside, and where I keep an eye on everything here." She added as she pointed to the monitors.

"Wow, quite the security system you have here." I said to Zan Partizanne while I checked each monitors near the throne. "Indeed, Alejandro. I check on each of our Jammerjabs, Francisca, Flamberge, and Hyness' whereabouts from up here." Replied Zan Partizanne. I then see a big monitor that shows the Inner Sanctum where Hyness is praying to the Master Friend Heart. "Hey, there's Hyness right there." I said while pointing at Hyness on the monitor.

Zan Partizanne let out a deep sigh, I looked back to her and said "Is something wrong, Zan?" I said as I walked up to her, she looked away for a bit to let out another deep sigh, then looked back to me and responded with "…It's Hyness…" I looked back to the monitor, then to Zan Partizanne and said to her "…Let me guess, he still doesn't know how to pronounce your name… Is it?" Zan Partizanne nodded slowly and said "Yes… he still can't say my name right. I'd do anything for Hyness to say my name correctly for once." I gently hold her hands and replied to her "I'll help you with your problem. Whatever your plan, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Zan Partizanne smiled kindly to me and said "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me." She then gave me a hug, I happily hugged her back and said to her "You're welcome, Zan. So what is your plan?"

Zan Partizanne looked straight into my eyes and said "This may sound risky, but I want you to knock some sense onto Hyness." I stared at her for a few seconds when she said that, then responded with "…Knock some sense onto Hyness?? As in punch him right on his head?" For a moment, I thought Zan Partizanne was joking about what she said, but then she replied with "Yes, Alejandro. That's exactly what I want you to do."

I did got really nervous, I didn't wanted to become a usurper or a traitor to the Jambastion, but if it meant Hyness remembering Zan Partizanne's name, then it's a risk I'm willing to take. I said to her with a confident look "Alright, I'll do it." Zan Partizanne smiled to me and said "Thanks, it means a lot to me. Now hold up your gauntlets." I raised my arms up, lifting the gauntlets above me, Zan Partizanne brought out her spear, and shot a bolt of electricity to my gauntlets, they were now electrified.

"Ooh, Zap Gauntlets!" I said as I examined my gauntlets now coated in electricity, Zan Partizanne got next to me and said "Your gauntlets are now imbued with a special kind of electricity, the shock will course through his mind and there's a chance that the electric current will trigger a nerve to make Hyness remember my name. We got one shot at this, so let's make this count." I replied to Zan Partizanne "I won't let you down, Zan. It will be worth it."

Zan Partizanne and I went down to the Inner Sanctum, Hyness was still praying to the Master Friend Heart, we were hiding behind a pillar, She whispered to me "Just wait here until I give you the signal, that's when I snap my fingers and a spark of electricity comes out." I nodded and said to her "Sure thing, I'll keep an eye out for the signal." Zan Partizanne nodded back to me and said "Alright then. Let's hope this works."

She then walked out to the altar, standing a few feet away from the Master Friend Heart, and said "Lord Hyness, I have something to tell you." Hyness then stops praying and and turns around to see Zan Partizanne and said "What could it be… um… whatever your called?" Zan Partizanne replied with "Do you remember what is my name?" Hyness then scratched his nose then said "Ummm… yes, I do. It's uh… what was it again? …Sam Parmesan? No… Flam Marzipan? That ain't it either. It's at the tip of my tongue, it's really hard to remember." Zan Partizanne then said to Hyness "Keep going, you're getting close, you almost have it, and as soon as you say it, knowing my name will be a snap."

Zan Partizanne snapped her fingers, which did spark some electricity, I then said "That's the signal. It's now or never." I then leaped high, and landed behind Hyness, I winded up my arm and threw a punch, yelling out "REMEMBER HER NAME!!!" Hyness quickly looks back and said "Who??" A long clang was heard all over the Inner Sanctum, Hyness was launched a few feet ahead of me, then landed on the ground with a loud thump.

His head was covered with the electricity that Zan Partizanne coated on my gauntlets, I was staring down on him, who almost looked unconscious, then said "Let's hope this works, the electricity is coursing through his brain, so all we can do is hope that it reaches that specific nerve." Zan Partizanne got next to me and said "I'm hoping too. I'll take full responsibility if he does get upset, I'll tell him that it was all my idea."

Zan Partizanne and I were looking at Hyness, as more electric currents were shocking his brain, Francisca and Flamberge came to the Inner Sanctum to see what was that loud sound. Francisca saw Hyness unconscious, then yelled out "Lord Hyness!" Zan Partizanne told to Francisca and Flamberge "I can explain, you two." Flamberge looks at Hyness, which the electricity was still coursing through his head, then to Zan Partizanne and said "Let me guess… he still doesn't know your name?" Zan Partizanne nodded and said "Yes… just once I want to hear Hyness say my name right. Don't blame Alejandro, this was all my idea."

As the Mage Sisters and I were looking at Hyness, who was still looking unconscious, more jolts of electricity were coursing on his head. Minutes later, Hyness quickly sprang up, looked around for a bit, and looked at us, first to me, then to Francisca, then to Flamberge, and then to Zan Partizanne, we couldn't tell if he was upset, but all he said was "…Z …Z …Z" Zan Partizanne got closer to Hyness and said "Lord Hyness…?" Hyness looked straight at Zan Partizanne's eyes for a few seconds, then said "Z… Zan…? Zan… Partizanne…? Is that your name?"

Zan Partizanne slowly gasped from what just Hyness said, her eyes were sparkling with glee, then said "Oh… my… jamblasters… it worked!" Zan Partizanne happily hugged Hyness as he finally said her name right. Hyness was surprised to see Zan this happy, and embraced her as well, he then said "I remember now. Guess I did needed that shock treatment." I walked up to Hyness and Zan Partizanne and said "My apologies for that punch, Hyness. Hope you're not upset." Hyness replied with "It's alright, that electric current did sent a jolt to a brain tissue that helped me remember, I should be thanking you." I responded back with "You're welcome, and you should also thank Zan Partizanne, this was her idea the whole time."

Hyness looked back to Zan and said "Is this true? This was your plan" Zan looked at Hyness with tears of joy and said to him "Yes, Lord Hyness, I really wanted you to say my name, so I asked Alejandro to help with this plan." Zan buried her face into Hyness' shoulder, Hyness said to her "There there, I'm no mad at all, you did the right thing to make me remember." Francisca and Flamberge were so heartfelt from the moment, they both embraced Hyness, forming a group hug. "Well, I'm glad things worked out well here." I said as I dust off my gauntlets, seeing the Mage Sisters and Hyness happy together did put a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Void

After the group hug, Hyness gently let go of the Mage Sisters, each were standing side by side, Hyness says to them "No worries, you three, this time I will remember each of your names, those jolts got my brain fully functional." Zan Partizanne placed her hands on her chest, then said "Even mine, Lord Hyness?" Hyness snorted happily and replied with "Especially yours, Zan Partizanne." Zan smiles kindly and said "I appreciate it very much." She then turned to me and said "And I appreciate you for helping me with this plan, Alejandro."

Zan Partizanne prayed and bowed to me with grace, Francisca, Flamberge, and Hyness prayed and bowed along as well, I replied to her with "You're welcome, Zan Partizanne, I'm glad to be of assistance." I prayed and bowed to them, showing my utmost respect to them. But then a large, round shadow was covering me, Francisca, Flamberge, Zan Partizanne, and Hyness were all shocked to see what that familiar figure was, I then said to them "…There's something behind me… is there?" All four of them nodded slowly, I took a deep breath and slowly turned back to see what was behind me, I looked up to see a big, round sphere, three black spots appeared on that sphere, forming two eyes and a mouth, making a face similar to Kirby, I then realized what I was looking at, I took a deep breath and yelled out "AW CRUD, VOID TERMINA!!!"

I couldn't believe I was looking at that thing in person, a big orb that was the personification of destruction was staring at me, I didn't want to move an inch to make it react to anything. Hyness got next to me and said to Void Termina "M… My Lord?... You're back?... But how??" I then said to Hyness "First Void Termina, then Void Soul, then Astral Birth Void. Let's hope this form isn't Void Wrath." Hyness responds with "Let's hope not, we don't want a giant God of Destruction going through an extreme temper tantrum."

Void Termina then gives off a light smile, I was very concerned what it might do next, I then said to Hyness "I'm still not sure whether to trust it or not, I don't want to move a muscle to make Void Termina go on a rampage." Hyness was hiding behind me, then said to me "Even I'm nervous, I wasn't expecting Void Termina to come back a 4th time." Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne were all nervous to see Void Termina, they all hid behind me as well, Francisca then says "This is bad, hope it didn't came back for revenge." Flamberge then said "Who knows what kind of destructive ambitions its planning, why did it came back?!" Zan Partizanne then said "I'm really hoping that it came back as a friend, instead of a foe."

Void Termina then looked to see the Master Friend Heart, which made it curious to what new thing it was looking at, Hyness then said "Uh… My Lord… I can explain that… I know it's not the Jamba Heart, but this is better than the previous. Please don't break it, My Lord." As Void Termina got closer to the Master Friend Heart, a rainbow beam shot out of it and landed on Void Termina, it then started making random expressions, almost looking as if it was being electrocuted, and unsure if it was on the verge of blowing up. Hyness started quivering and hid behind me again and said "Uh-oh… this is really bad…" The Mage Sisters and Hyness were taking cover behind me, afraid that Void Termina would either blow up or go on a destructive rage. I then yelled out to them "TAKE COVER!!!!" Hyness and the Mage Sisters covered their eyes with their hands, each were shaking as the Inner Sanctum was quaking from the reaction that Void Termina was causing, bouncing around while making random faces.

What seemed like the longest 20 seconds, a huge burst of light shined throughout the Inner Sanctum, I almost thought that Void Termina's corrupted form was too much for the Master Friend Heart. After the light faded, I checked to see the aftermath… Void Termina was still there, and the Master Friend Heart, it had an expression that looked like it was laughing, maybe the Master Friend Heart didn't attack Void Termina, but rather purify it.

I slowly got closer to Void Termina to see if it was now harmless, still a bit concerned about what it might do next. I then said to Void Termina "…Feeling better?" Void Termina looked at me and happily nuzzled my shoulder, it slowly shrank in size, and taking the form that was similar to Kirby, it was safe to say that Void Termina did came back as a friend. I turned back to the Mage Sisters and Hyness and said to them "No worries, Void Termina is purified."

Hyness and the Mage Sisters slowly uncovered themselves, seeing Void Termina in the shape of Kirby, it was on my arms waving at them. Hyness was speechless when he saw Void Termina in it's new form, and he muttered out. "…M …My Lord?" Void Termina jumped out of my arms and onto Hyness' arms, Hyness quickly catches Void Termina, it happily hugged him and nuzzles his shoulder. Hyness was surprised how positive it was responding, he then said to Void Termina "…Welcome back… My Lord."

The Mage Sisters all looked to see Void Termina, now in a harmless, and friendly state. "It's… purified?" Said Zan Partizanne. "No way… that actually happened!" Said Flamberge. "The Master Friend Heart really can work wonders, I'm mindblown." Said Francisca. Void Termina then looked at the Mage Sisters and waved to them, They each waved back to it. "Wow, it really felt like the impossible just occurred, I'm glad Void Termina is now a friend, that's a huge relief." I said as I wiped the sweat off my face. "I think I need to get some fresh air outside, I'll be right back." Hyness looked at me and said "I would greatly agree, that moment got very intense. The door to outside is over there, and take your time to relieve your tension." I replied to Hyness "Thanks, I very much appreciate it." I then walked out of Inner Sanctum, still shaken from Void Termina's reappearance and reaction to the Master Friend Heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting a Familiar Face

When I got out of the Inner Sanctum, I looked out the vast, open area of outer space, I did took deep breaths from the event that occurred, I then said to myself "Wow… I seriously wasn't expecting Void Termina coming back, but at least it's a friend now." I saw a shooting star fly by from afar, I then said "I really wish Kirby was here to see this."

What I wasn't expecting is that the shooting star was coming straight toward me, it got closer and it had something pink on it, my wish was about to come true. "Wait a minute…" I said as I realized that it wasn't a shooting star, it was the Warp Star. As the Warp Star flew down quick, it was a few feet from colliding with me, and everything went in slow motion. I did see a familiar face riding the Warp Star, and all I said was "…Kirby?"

Time resumed to normal speed, and the Warp Star crashed onto me chest first, it was surprising that it didn't hurt at all, despite it going at insane speeds. The force from the Warp Star pushed me back in the Inner Sanctum, and slided my way to the Altar where Hyness and the Mage Sisters were still at. I stopped sliding a few feet from them, Hyness turned around to see me on the floor and said "Hmmm? What got you dragged in here this time?" I responded with "A very familiar face… that's who… Ugh… careful where you stick the landing next time, Kirby."

The Mage Sisters quickly got near me as soon as I said that name, Hyness was silent for a moment, then said "K… Kirby??" Hyness looked at me with a pink ball like figure on my chest, he saw that it had short, stubby hands and red oval feet, that's where he knew it actually was Kirby himself. Kirby slowly got up to see where he was at, and saw Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne looking at him.

"Poyo?" said Kirby. Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Francisca said "Oh my jamblasters, it's him!" Flamberge then said "I'd never thought we'd see him again." And Zan Partizanne said "This has to be a coincidence… It's Kirby!" Kirby was still unsure who they were, I said to him "Kirby, it's the Three Mage Sisters, Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne." Kirby looked at me and said "Hi!" and waved at me. "Good to see you again, buddy." I said to Kirby as I waved back at him.

Kirby then looked at the Mage Sisters and said "Hi!" Francisca waved to Kirby and said "Hi Kirby, it's an honor to see you again." Flamberge waved to Kirby and said "The Star Warrior himself is in the building, this is awesome!" Zan Partizanne waved to Kirby and said "What stroke of luck that you showed up here, Kirby." Hyness walked up to me and Kirby, still holding Void Termina in his arms and said "My eyes must be deceiving me… the almighty Star Warrior has arrived here in the Jambastion Fortress. This is an absolute honor!"

Void Termina then jumped out of Hyness' arms, landing beside me, it stared straight at Kirby, it had a curious expression on it's face. "Poyo?" Said Kirby, wondering what was staring and looking like him. "It's Void Termina, Kirby. And there's no need to throw a showdown again, it's a friend now." Kirby looked at me and said "…Friend?" He looks back to Void Termina, it now had a bright smile and waved at Kirby. Kirby smiled along and said "Hi!"

Kirby jumped off my chest and landed next to Void Termina and gave him a high five, it had a laughing expression when it got a high five from Kirby, and both Kirby and Void Termina started to run around the Inner Sanctum. I got back up on my feet, dusted myself off, and turned around to the Mage Sisters and Hyness and said "I can explain how he got here. I assumed that I saw a shooting star from outside, and I wished that Kirby was here to see this. What I wasn't expecting is that my wish came true, and he collided with me chest first. It's surprising it didn't hurt." Hyness then scratched his nose and said "Ah, so that's how he got here. So you know Kirby?" I replied with "Yeah. Who doesn't?" I then pulled out a heart shaped locket, opened it to show a picture of myself at a very young age with Kirby and said "I've been friends with him ever since he existed, I was only 4 days old when this picture was taken."

The Mage Sisters saw the picture that was in the locket, Francisca said "Awww, you look so adorable as a baby." Flamberge then said "Wow, you've been blessed by Kirby back then? You're so lucky." Zan Partizanne then said "You should be honored, befriending Kirby himself is a privilege and a blessing." I replied with "I am blessed to being Kirby's fan and his friend."

Kirby and Void Termina then stopped running, they were in front of me, Void Termina then whispered to Kirby, He nodded and pulled out a Friend Heart. "Hey, a Friend Hear-" I stopped talking instantly when Kirby threw the Friend Heart to me, the Mage Sisters and Hyness all gasped at the same time. Everyone was silent again, I slowly clenched my chest, and fell to my knees. I slowly took a deep breath and said "…Did Kirby… chose me… as his Dream Friend??" Francisca then replied with "Yes… you have. You've been honored again!"

I clenched my chest more and took another deep breath, then yelled out "…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... THIS IS TRULY AN HONOR!!!" Kirby jumped up to give me a hug, I slowly embraced him and said "…I promise to be a very trustworthy and caring Dream Friend, Kirby." Kirby happily replied with "Poyo!" and nuzzles my shoulder. Void Termina jumped with excitement to see a new Dream Friend, Hyness snorted with excitement and yelled out "Praise the Master Friend Heart! A new Dream Friend is born!"

Francisca got close to me and said "We're glad that you are now a Dream Friend, Alejandro. We are honored to have a new member of the Jambastion, and a follower to the Star Warrior himself, Kirby. There is… one more thing I'd like to do.. " She looked away for a bit, her cheeks turned rosy, I said to her "What is that one more thing? You can tell me." Francisca looked more nervous, almost covering her face, then said "Promise you won't freak out?" I replied while gently placing Kirby on the ground, "I promise. What is it?" Francisca got more close to me and said "It's this." And gave me a kiss on my lips.

That seriously caught me off guard, I was motionless when she pressed her lips with mine. Flamberge, Zan Partizanne, Hyness, Void Termina, and even Kirby all had surprised looks on their faces, I blushed instantly from her kiss, her silky smooth lips was definitely something to behold. Francisca slowly backed away, then said to me "I really needed that out my system." She looked at me to see that I wasn't moving an inch, as if I was frozen solid, then said "Sorry if I froze you by accident, I didn't meant to do that."

I slowly took a deep breath, upon breathing out, my breath was visible and foggy, my body temperature must've dropped from her kiss, I then said to her "It's okay, I'm not frozen. I was just unprepared for the kiss, and there's no need to be ashamed, I actually liked it. I guess you can say that the kiss gave me chills. That pun was kinda intended." Francisca giggled cutely and said "I liked it too. I appreciate you letting me do that." I smiled kindly to Francisca and said "I appreciate it too, Francisca."

Zan Partizanne got close to me and said "Oh… so that's a kiss. Mind if I try?" I replied with "You too, Zan Partiza-" Zan Partizanne pressed her lips on mine before I could finish my sentence. I did felt electric jolts coursing through my heart and body, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. Zan Partizanne got back a bit, my face was glowing a light pink, I said to Zan "That was… shocking… in a good way." Zan Partizanne chuckled from the pun, and said "Oh you, who knew you can be this passionate and humorous." Getting two kisses for the price of one was a near impossible chance, and I had a feeling that I might go three for three.

"Move aside, sisters, I'll show you how a real woman kisses!" Flamberge said as she places her hands on my head, I quickly said "Oh gosh!" before Flamberge delivered a deep kiss to my lips. Her's felt very warm, my mind went completely blank, my fingers were twitching, it really felt like my heart was on fire, and not in a literal way. Flamberge moved back and let go of my head, she then said to me "How's that for a kiss?" I was feeling very lightheaded, my body was becoming wobbly, my sight was going blurry, all I muttered was "…Hot… to the touch…" before leaning back and landed flat on my back with a loud thump.

Kirby walked up to my body, poked me a few times and said "…Poyo?" Hyness got next to Kirby and lifted my arm a bit to see if I would react, but to no avail. Hyness looked over to the Mage Sisters and said "Yup… you girls kissed him unconscious." Flamberge scratched the back of her head and said "Whoops, I must've overdid it, my bad." Francisca says to Flamberge "it's not your fault, it must've been his first kisses." Zan Partizanne added with "Most likely, humans do get very nervous when receiving their first kiss."

Hyness then looks back to Kirby and says to him "Uh… I think you should take him back to Earth, and make sure he gets this gift." Hyness hands a present to Kirby, and added with "Allow me to reassemble your Warp Star." Hyness then used his magic to reform the shards of the Warp Star back into one piece. "There we go, good as new." Void Termina walked up to Kirby and gave him a hug, Kirby kindly hugged back, Hyness found that very pure as said "Awww, how wholesome. Hope you do come back soon, Kirby. Void Termina will be more than happy to play with you again." Kirby happily replied with "Poyo!"

Void Termina gently let go of Kirby, he then lifted my unconscious body and placed me on the Warp Star. Kirby then got on the Warp and waved at the Mage Sisters, Hyness, and Void Termina, Hyness waves back and says "See you soon Kirby, may the Master Friend Heart shine on you." Francisca waves to him then says to Kirby "Take care Kirby, make sure Alejandro is escorted safely." Flamberge waves to Kirby and says to him "Tell Alejandro I said sorry if my kiss made him pass out!" Zan Partizanne waves to Kirby and said "Take it easy, Kirby, it's an honor seeing you again."

Kirby waved at them again before heading out to Space, he made sure I didn't slip off the Warp Star as he flew his way back to Earth.


	8. Epilogue: Back on Earth... Again

I slowly regained consciousness, shook my head a bit and looked around to see where I was at, I was on my bed, I said to myself "I'm either back home from a space trip or was it all a dream?" I then heard a familiar voice. "Poyo!" I looked to the right, and it was Kirby. I was motionless for a few seconds, then said "…Guess all that actually did happen. Hi Kirby." I waved my hand to him. Kirby waved back to me and said "Hi!"

I saw that there was a present next to Kirby, I said to him "What do you have there, Kirby?" He replied with "Poyo, Poyo!" I noticed that there was an envelope on top of the present, I opened it and read the message. "To Alejandro. We hope you had an amazing time at the Jambastion Fortress, we also bestow you a gift that we know you will definitely enjoy. So if you ever need any assistance, or wanting some company, just summon any Dream Friend to your liking. Signed, Hyness and the Three Mage Sisters."

I then said to Kirby "Summon any Dream Friend to my liking? What does that mean?" Kirby replied with "Poyo." I scratched my chin and said "Well, we're about to find out what's in this present." I gently removed the wrappings, and opened the lid of the present, and I then realized what the letter meant. Inside the present was a scepter that was gleaming gold and silver, and it had a heart on the top. "Whoa, the Dream Rod!" I said as I got a hold of the rod. "Let's try it out, Kirby." I added. Kirby replied with "Poyo!"

I stood up and did a 360 spin, raised the Dream Rod up high and yelled out "Dream Summon!" a big burst of light shined in my room, wondering who did I summoned with the Dream Rod. When the light cleared out, I saw Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne next to each other, I then said "Sweet! The Three Mage Sisters!" Each of them waved at me, I waved back to them, I then said to them "Thanks so much for the gift, ladies, I appreciate it very much."

Francisca replied with "You're welcome, Alejandro. And we'll be more than happy to accompany you." Flamberge added with "My apologies if my kiss made you pass out." I kindly responded with "It's okay Flamberge, I did like it, I just wasn't expecting a kiss from each of you, that's all." Flamberge placed her hand on her chest and said "That's a big relief, that had me concerned, at least now I can put my worries aside." Zan Partizanne then said to me "Now that you're back home, why not try out our Guest Star Run." I snapped my fingers and replied with "Oh yeah! That reminds me."

I then got my Switch that was under my pillow, booted up Star Allies then said to the Mage Sisters "If you ladies also have a Switch, we can do some co-op together." Francisca replied with "You're in luck, Alejandro, cause we too have a Switch of our own!" She then pulled out a Switch that had the Jambastion symbol on the back, she then detached the sides of their Switch to give to Flamberge and Zan Partizanne, I detached the sides from my Switch and gave one to Francisca, then said "Sweet! This is going to be so much fun!"

We all played on my HDTV, Kirby watched happily as the Mage Sisters and I played the Guest Star Run. "Poyo!" Said Kirby, I then said to Kirby "Don't worry Kirby, we can take turns." Kirby sat on my lap and said "Yay!" Me and the Mage Sisters laughed along as we played together, Not only I was glad to be friends with Francisca, Flamberge, Zan Partizanne, and as well as Kirby, I was also glad to be a member of the Jambastion.

-The End-


End file.
